


Hush (The Doggy Style Remix)

by Gorgeous Nerd (gorgeousnerd)



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/F, Gags, Roleplay, Vaginal Fisting, hints of knotting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 21:02:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4452257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorgeousnerd/pseuds/Gorgeous%20Nerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"God, you're the most boring werewolf nurse <i>ever</i>."</p>
<p>(Or: Ann expands her horizons to make April happy.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hush (The Doggy Style Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SapphoIsBurning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphoIsBurning/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Topping From the Bottom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2477708) by [SapphoIsBurning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphoIsBurning/pseuds/SapphoIsBurning). 



> Big thanks to the usual suspects for their support. Anything wrong/weird (or weirder than the story is supposed to be) is all me. Thanks also to the mods for running this challenge, and, of course, the author for writing a great original story. It was a lot of fun to remix this!

Ann stalked up the bed. She curled up her fingers, making them look twisted and clawed as best she could, as she climbed over April.

"I'm going to..." She paused, searching for words. "I'm going to _bite_ you. Grr."

There was a charged moment, a moment when Ann felt heat burning across her skin.

And then April rolled her eyes and said, " _Ew._ "

Ann paused where she was. "The 'grr' was too much, wasn't it? I thought it might be, but then I wasn't sure if I was _committing_ enough..."

"Ann. Hello? We're both actual werewolves." April held up a hand. (Somehow the movement alone looked bored.) The hand sprouted hair and grew claws. "This isn't kinky. This isn't roleplay."

"It is too roleplay," Ann said, offended, as she sat back to give April a little space.

"Nuh-uh."

"In case you haven't noticed, I don't exactly act like a dominant werewolf everyday." Ann sighed and let her gaze go distant as she thought about it. Her bedroom wasn't the dark alpha sex den that she suspected April wanted, and only part of that was because Ann wasn't actually an alpha. She really liked pretty home furnishings, only slightly less visible in the dim mood lighting. "And it's not like I did drama in high school."

"God, you're the most boring werewolf nurse _ever_."

Before they started dating, those words would have quietly hurt Ann's feelings. Or pissed her off. (She'd had to keep a pillow around to scream in that one time April had been in the hospital for moon flu.) But they were dating, and that was just pillow talk for April, so Ann felt the heat starting to come back.

"How about I go down on you," Ann said, "and we'll table this for another time?"

April looked away from Ann, but she was smothering the hints of a smile. "I guess."

Ann clapped her hands happily and settled between April's thighs.

-

"Can I talk to you for a second?"

Ann hated herself a lot as Tammy Swanson turned away from a bookshelf to look at Ann and grin. Ann hated herself for going in the library in the first place, but anything was better than alluding to problems with her sex life around Leslie and getting another binder of tips. (Leslie still hadn't finished her "Galentine's Lay: Sex Tips For Two People With Vulvas Who Identify As Omegas" binder because of lack of personal experience on her part. She told Ann she never rued her tragic heterosexuality more than the day Ann had come out as bisexual to her.)

"Why, sure," Tammy said, voice syrupy. "Did Ron send you?"

"No, I'm actually here because of your expertise on a couple subjects." Tammy looked curious as Ann took a breath and lowered the volume of her voice even more. "Books and sex."

Tammy laughed. She didn't seem to worry at all about the volume of her voice. Ann looked around, desperately hoping everyone else in the library would ignore them.

"You're so _sweet_ ," Tammy said at normal volume. "You're right. Those are probably the two things I know best. After crushing Ron's soul, that is. What do you need help with?"

Ann shook her head. "I regret everything that's led me here. Um, sorry to bother you, I'll just be—"

"Hush! Give me a general idea what I'm looking for here. Positions? Seduction?" Tammy put on an affected look of pity. "Losing your virginity?"

"Hey, virginity is a social construct, and...what am I doing, never mind." Ann cleared her throat. "I was hoping for, uh. Roleplay. And kink."

Tammy nodded knowingly for a moment. Ann knew better than to hold her breath, and sure enough, Tammy burst out in another series of loud cackles within seconds.

"You want books about kinky roleplay in a public library? In _Pawnee_?" Tammy's words were louder than her laugh, and Ann put up a hand to shield herself from everyone's eyes. "Please, they burned anything that wasn't about alpha-omega doggy style when they passed the law about abstinence-only education. You pervert!"

Ann muttered a "thanks" and ducked out of the library, the sound of Tammy's laughter following her as she ran.

-

It wasn't even an hour later, when Ann was home on her laptop, that she got an email from a tswanson@pawnee.lib.in.us.

_It was fun talking to you earlier! Here's a list of books you can buy online that I've liked in my recreational time._

_(Please thank Ron for passing along your email the next time you see him.)_

"No way," Ann said to herself, but she looked up all the titles Tammy included in the email anyway. And, while she was shopping, she threw in a couple extra things in her cart. Maybe April would appreciate a little more.

-

April had scoffed when Ann had pulled out the ropes from the box under her bed, but she kept from making a comment until she was already tied to the headboard.

"Uh, hello?" April shook her wrists gently, getting the ropes to shake. "I could break out of these in a second, remember? Werewolf?"

"Oh, no, you're not a werewolf. Not right now." Ann grinned. "I turned you into a human with these ropes. They're magic. But I'm just a puny human, and I'm going to finger you like a human until you like vanilla sex and sweaters and whatever else it is humans like."

April gasped dramatically, eyes dark.

Ann pulled out the ball gag, too. "And you're going to wear this while I tell you just what kinds of things I'm going to do to you when you're helpless."

"No way." An evil smile spread across April's face. " _You're_ going to wear the gag so you don't ruin this by saying something terrible."

Well. That was...actually a really good idea. "Okay, fine," she said, pulling a bottle of lube out from her box of sex toys before shoving the whole thing back under and picking up the ball gag.

"Since when do I need lube?" April asked.

"Since you're a human and you don't gush like an omega. Now shut up and let me put the gag on."

"I get to talk as much as I want," April said in an affected tone. "Humans _have_ to talk. Or scream. I will scream, you know. Just because I can't howl to summon my packmates doesn't mean I can't yell!"

Ann, with the ball set carefully between her teeth, made a human-style grunt as she tried to get the straps in place. Her fingers kept slipping while she tried to get the snap to close, and even though she kept her menacing glare going for a minute, Ann had to sigh and take the ball gag out again.

"How does this..." she muttered to herself.

"Come _on_ ," April said. "I'm not going to be human and vulnerable all night."

"Just give me a minute, okay? Geez." Ann rolled her eyes and put the gag back in. She had her fingers in place, and it finally closed with a satisfying clicking noise. She worked the gag in her mouth a little; it stretched her jaw in a pleasant way. She hummed and turned back to April.

April grabbed hold of the ropes with her hands. Her eyes were flashing gold as she said, "I'll never tell you where the rest of the Snakehole pack is. I'll never talk!"

Ann ran a hand up April's thigh, and April shivered at the touch. Ann would smile if she wasn't gagged.

"Just because you know how to use those worthless, puny human fingers doesn't mean a thing."

Ann took that as her cue to open the bottle of Magic Fisting Lube and apply it to her fingers. It felt okay, and the smell didn't burn her nose like the Sweetums lube had.

"Don't put one finger inside me!" April cried. "I'm warning you! I'll crush your finger with my werewolf strength, and then where will you be?"

Again, Ann followed April's lead and eased a finger inside April. She was hot inside and definitely wet with her own omega slick, but Ann had the lube for the fantasy, not because she actually needed it. April squeezed around the finger, but she relaxed after a moment and let Ann run her finger inside, gently urging April's natural inclination to stretch.

April gasped as Ann crooked a finger. "Why...why am I not hurting you? Why does this feel so different? Did you turn me into one of _you_?"

The talk continued in the same vein as Ann slid more of her fingers in. It kind of sucked not having her mouth available - Ann always enjoyed working April's clit with her mouth whenever possible - but she did her best to play with April's clit with her free hand while she slid three fingers in and out of April's pussy. It seemed to be working, if the way April was talking was any way to tell.

"Oh, oh, I'll tell you...tell you where...if you make me come, I won't be able to...get fucking on with it, human!"

Ann complied. She slipped the last of her fingers in, minus her thumb, and grew her claws on her free hand just a little to dig lightly into April's thigh. (She would bite April like a knotting alpha would, but Ann's mouth wasn't free, and claws simulated biting well enough.) April's pussy pulsed like it would if it were being knotting, relaxing for long enough to let Ann's hand ease in balled up before clenching around her, keeping her in place.

April was incoherent, staring at the ceiling as she cried out and rocked gently against Ann's hand. Ann groaned behind the gag. She retracted her claws and went back to teasing April's clit, but she didn't need to work it for long. It was just a couple heartbeats before slick dripped down Ann's arm and April's pussy pulsed around Ann's hand. One of the ropes snapped as April came, and Ann could see her fangs had appeared in her mouth.

Ann tried not to feel smug and failed. It was the best orgasm she'd ever seen April have.

It took a minute for April to be able to talk again. The orgasm was over, but April was still locked around Ann's hand like they'd knotted.

"You..." April's voice came out thin, but she cleared her throat and sounded normal again. "I'm thinking about the human blouse you were wearing before you stripped, and...god, I'm starting to think it's _sexy_. You'd better get yourself off before I come down, or I might do it for you."

Ann raised an eyebrow. It wasn't until April rolled her eyes and nodded toward Ann's crotch that she got the idea, and she used her free hand to work her clit, going as hard and fast as she could.

April spoke the whole time, saying things like, "I didn't know humans could look this hot. My pack is doomed. I'll have to run away with you and get a job and pay bills and go grocery shopping every week and...and I'll only lay underneath you when we're having sex, and we'll always have the lights off! We'll be mostly dressed! We'll only do it on my birthday!"

Okay, maybe Ann was a little worried that she came during that last part. There wasn't a reason to be worried because she was just into April and her voice, but still. Birthday sex? And nothing else?

When April had relaxed enough for Ann to slide out, and Ann had taken the gag out and the ropes off and was rubbing April's wrists until the few marks on them healed away, Ann said, "Tell me we wouldn't just have sex on your birthday even if we were human."

"Please," April said. She smiled a little. "Even if I was human, I wouldn't be _boring_."

They spooned after that, smelling each others' scents and biting each other to remember each other's tastes. Maybe Ann was boring for a werewolf, but at least she wasn't human.


End file.
